The present invention relates to a wheeled mechanism which can be used as a trolley for conveying loads or which may be adapted as a support frame for assistance with walking for the disabled.
One known prior art trolley is the so-called sackbarrow, which comprises a rigid generally L-shaped frame with a pair of wheels pivoted at the intersection of two approximately orthogonal arms of the frame. The lower arm is generally horizontal and very much shorter than the vertical arm and this latter has a pair of handles at the upper end.
Sackbarrows have the disadvantage that loading and unloading involves tipping the load to a substantial degree in order to introduce the platform constituted by the horizontal arm of the L-shape frame. Further, the weight of the load is to a large extent effectively carried by the operator through the handle, particularly if the frame is inclined at a substantial angle to the vertical in operation, and there is a risk that the load will tip and fall off if the load-bearing platform is placed on the ground, for example, to allow the operator to rest. Other known prior art trollies include a trolley having four wheels, two of which are steerable, and which provides a load-bearing platform on a frame spanning the wheels. Such a trolley is complex, expensive and difficult to maneuver whilst, although a sack-barrow is of simple construction, it is difficult to operate and requires great strength of the user. Further it is necessary to lift a load from the ground up on to the load-bearing platform of a four wheel trolley, which particularly in the case of the elderly or infirm, or if a rather heavy load is involved, can be a very serious disadvantage.